bibliotekfandomcom-20200223-history
Argumenter for offentlig bibliotektilbud
mer kommer snart. Vennligst ikke fjern eller endre vesentlig på det som alt står her, men legg gjerne til gode ideer Innledning Her ser vi på argumenter for et offentlig bibliotektilbud; samfunns- og nytteverdi, der det er mulig å måle, samt etiske/demokratiske argumenter. Hovedbegrunnelsene bl.a. på debatt på Blogg og bibliotek i juni 2004, på begynt av Thomas Brevik # Bibliotek tar vare på litteratur som ikke er tilgjengelig i butikker/bokhandler/bokklubber/antikvariat. Bibliotek har en hukommelsesfunksjon. # Bibliotek styrker befolkningens leseevne. Gratis utlån sørger for at alle som ønsker å lese kan gjøre dette uten å ha økonomiske begrensninger. Det fører igjen til høyere lesekompetanse, spesielt hos barn, noe som igjen er bra for den nasjonale konkurranseevnen. # Bibliotek formidler mange typer informasjon som ikke er tilgjengelig andre steder i lokalsamfunnene. Offentlig informasjon, forbrukerinformasjon. # Bibliotek har ansatt bibliotekarer med kompetanse på formidling og informasjonssøking (noe INGEN andre driver med på samme nivå) # Hvilken privatperson kan betale det det koster å få tilgang til elektronisk informasjon fra kommersielle leverandører (eller har kompetanse til å søke og finne det han/hun ønsker)? # Bibliotek (særlig folkebibliotek) har en forpliktelse og tradisjon når det gjelder å kjøpe inn og presentere bøker, media og lenker som dekker alle synsvinkler i kontroversielle saker. De er blant samfunnets stadig færre aktive demokratipushere! Her svikter presse og kringkasting stadig oftere. De blir mer og mer like, i strevet for å selge flest mulig aviser og reklame. # Sjøl om Google Book Search skanner "alt" (i alle fall 30 mill. av antatt 100 mill. titler utgitt gjennom tidene), så mangler GBS indeks – katalog. Fritekstsøk i så enorme datamengder er vanskelig, men bibliotekarer har utdanning og trening i det. Og: 30 millioner bøker betyr ikke 30 millioner ganger et antall sider med "aktuell" informasjon eller kvalitet. Det mest tilgjengelige i digitaliseringsbasene vil være mer enn 70 år gammelt (falt i det fri i forhold til opphavsrett) - og mye er dermed forelda og direkte feil. Bibliotekarer har også utdanning i kvalitetsvurdering av informasjon. Bibliotekarer bør settes til indeksering av innholdet og skriving av informasjon om feil o.l. Det demokratiske poenget enda viktigere enn før, med både tabloidiseringa og nivelleringa av massemediene og med angrep på personvern og demokratiske rettigheter også i vår del av verden (ex: Patriot Act i USA) poenger; uferdig * Skolebiblioteks gode effekt på leseevne http://www.imls.gov/pubs/whitehouse0602/keithlance.htm * Gode eksempler (med lenker) på framifrå bibliotek og bibliotektjenester i Norge og utlandet, inklusive virtuelle tjenester * Eksempler på sterk øking i bibliotekbruken etter at bibliotek har fått seg nye lokaler, ny kompetanse osv. * Eksempler på økt bruk av fysiske bibliotek etter møte med bibliotek på nett (bl.a. Bibliotekvakten.no) * Framtidsbibliotek og vyer; nye "filosofiske retninger" når det gjelder bibliotek på 2000-tallet; f x tankene bak "Nye Deichman" som står i (en viss) kontrast til "Opening the book" i UK, som går på en måte "back to basics". Dette henger bl.a. sammen med ulike retninger i inn- og utland m.h.t. bibliotekbygg og -innredning Bl.a. også integrering av innholdet fra Mytekverkeren (hvor ble det av den på NBF-sidene??) Gode biblioteksitat * Fra intervju på http://news.zdnet.com/2100-9588_22-6087167.html ZDNet 23.06.06 med Brewster Kahle, mannen bak http://www.archive.org Internet Archive og Wayback Machine. Let's have a library system that is in the great traditions of Thomas Jefferson, Andrew Carnegie and the Library of Alexandria," he says while showing a reporter around the Internet Archive's offices in San Francisco's Presidio. "If we are able to build that library again with the vision of the Greeks but the technology of the modern era, that's something to be proud of. Gå til startsida